The Christmas Party
by tivafan13
Summary: The team goes to Abby's Christmas Party, Tony and Ziva get closer


**It was Christmas Eve and the team had nothing better to do when Abby invited them to her Christmas party. Abby was excited she had decorated her house and the patio outside her place was reserved for her party. **

** Ziva started looking up and down the mirror at her self she decided to leave her hair down, but pulled to small parts of it away from her face with a clip. She put on some mascara, eye shadow, and lip gloss. Her green dress went down to her ankles with a slit down the left side. The neck line went lower then she would have liked it, but it would do. To seem more festive she clipped in some red earrings and put on a red necklace. Her shoes were silver and elegant not too fancy, but enough to compliment her dress. She looked at her self once more then slipped out the door and got into her car.**

** Tony didn't have anything festive so he decided on a regular tux. He put red and green sparkles on his watch so he didn't feel bad about being in a regular tux at a Christmas party. He looked at himself and decided he needed to shave. After he was cleanly shaven and all ready he grabbed his cupcakes he bought for the party and was out the door. **

** Mcgee all he wanted to wear was a regular tux, but Abby surprised him by getting him this red tux and a matching green tie that lit up she was so excited and said it would match with her outfit he just couldn't not wear it.**

** Abby was wearing her dog collar, but she dressed it up with red and green ribbon her hair was up in the usual pigtails, but they also had red and green ribbon hanging from them. She put on bright red lipstick and and mascara and eyeliner. Her red dress had a green belt in the middle that lit up it matched McGee's tie :). After getting all ready she set everything up it was 6:30 and everyone was supposed to be there at 7. It was going to be amazing she had light and food and liquor basically everything the team needed to have a good time. Ducky, Palmer, Palmer's girlfriend, Ziva, Tony, Mcgee, and a few other people from the office were going to come; Gibbs declined Abby's invitation saying he had other things to do. Abby knew better than to reason with him.**

** It was 7 and as if on cue the doorbell rang Abby ran to it excitedly. It was Mcgee in his very... festive tux. She smiled he was always on time and looked as cute as ever. She laughed and gave him a hug and led him to the back patio and told him where everything was and to get comfortable. The doorbell rang once more and more people flooded in Abby saw Ducky in his suit and a red tie. As he walked in Abby smashed him in one of her hugs and thanked him for coming. A little later Tony showed up then Ziva, Palmer, and Palmers girlfriend, and some others from the office. Abby's eyes were filled with joy as everyone walked in she led them to the patio and started her music. Everyone grabbed some beer and started to mingle and get some food. After everyone had a chance to eat Abby announced. "Okay everyone grab a partner its time to dance." Abby ran to Mcgee, Palmer of coursed grabbed his girlfriend and Tony walked up to Ziva; he held out his hand, "Would you like to dance?" Ziva placed her hand in his and stood up as he led her to the middle of the gazebo outside Abby's apartment. Abby turned on the light then started to dance. **

** Ziva slipped her hand around Tony's shoulder and left the other in his hand. Tony layed his hand around her waist and tightened the other around her hand. They danced around each other for a little bit then, unexpectedly Tony spun Ziva around as fast as he could, and she laughed Tony smiled at her response and spun her once again. Tony was happy **_you____made her smile good start _**he thought**_**. **_

_** Ziva **_**couldn't believe Tony had asked her to dance she actually thought he would have brought a date….. **

** After spinning Ziva a few times he slowed down and just held her tight against him and moved around the gazebo a bit when he stopped Ziva lifted her head of his shoulder and looked up at him with a confused expression.**

** "Uh oh," Tony looked up "mistletoe," Tony smiled and Ziva was speechless.**

**Tony didn't want to lose his chance so he leaned in to kiss her, she didn't stop him. He wasn't even inches away; she could feel his breath on her face. She looked down at his lips as he pressed them against hers. Their lips stayed locked for a few seconds then without any warning Tony spun her away from him then pulled her back. She was already lightheaded from the kiss, the spin made her really dizzy. They danced around the gazebo again spinning, dancing, but no talking. Then Tony stopped again as soon as she looked up at him he kissed her again. **_Mistletoe _**she thought. They repeated this a few times until she stopped,**

** "Tony you are not intentionally leading us here again and again are you?" Ziva smirked. Tony leaned in his lips practically touching her ear **

"**You wish," he whispered. Ziva blushed half because she was embarrassed and half because she was angry. She was thankful it was dark out so he didn't see her red face. Before she could react he dipped her they were again inches away from each other when-**

** "It's time for dessert everyone!" Abby said, Ziva pulled away from Tony and walked down to Abby. Ziva was thinking of a way to get back at Tony then when she got the saw the cake she knew. They each grabbed a piece of cake then sat down on the grass outside. Tony and Ziva sat by each other.**

**"Tony" Ziva called; Tony turned around and was surprised with chocolate being smashed into his face. Ziva laughed and turned away satisfied with her prank. Tony grabbed part of his cake and before Ziva could react he rubbed cake all over her hair she screamed and Tony laughed, his laugh only to be replayed by more cake on his suit he copied her action soon they were covered in cake. Abby came over and saw them she was trying to decide whether to be angry or laugh so she told Ziva she could barrow a shirt and told them both to try to was their clothes and take a shower. **

** Ziva went to Abby's room grabbed a long shirt a robe and a towel. She threw the shirt and robe on and held onto her dress and towel and headed for the bathroom.**

** Tony beat her to the bathroom, but he let her in. He was scrubbing his tie and shirt.  
"It is your fault Tony if he you had not put it in my hair I would not have put in your hair, and shirt, and your pants well like I said it was your fault." Ziva said.**

** "Well Zee-va if you hadn't shoved it in my face I wouldn't have put it in your hair, and face, and dress well it was your fault."**

** "Now because of you I have to take a shower and I can not enjoy the rest of Abby's party." Ziva exclaimed angry.**

** "Want me to join you?" Tony said joking around. Ziva raised her eyebrows then slipped of her robe. She was standing in her shirt and underwear. Ziva walked towards Tony and pinned him against the wall. Tony had his shirt in his hand and could feel her breasts through the shirt against his chest. She ran her foot up the inside of his leg and let it linger at the top. **_She is a lot more flexible then I gave her credit for_** Tony thought. She leaned forward and nipped at his ear. Her hand slipped behind his back **

** "You wish" she whispered and opened the door Tony fell back and before he could grasp what happened she had already shut and locked the door he was angry, but he smiled at her cleverness. **_Fine David game ON! _**Tony thought. **

** A few minutes after Ziva left Tony followed her to her place. She went inside and Tony stayed outside for a few minutes planning his approach. After about 10 minutes he walked up the stairs to her apartment. He knocked. Ziva answered she was wet and tied up in a robe, her curls falling down past her shoulders. Before he got to her place all he wanted to do was get her back, but now as he stood there that wasn't what he was thinking now. Tony couldn't control himself he stepped in a pressed her up against the wall pinning her hands above her then he kissed her. He moved his lips down her neck; Ziva moaned she could feel him smile against her neck. And they continued kissing and eventually ended up in the bedroom…...**


End file.
